Street Fighter: The Office
by hiphopd
Summary: Take a look into the life of your favorite Street Fighter characters'...Office Style.
1. Welcome to Masters Hoshi Inc

Street Fighter: The Office

Disclaimer: Capcom copyrights Street Fighter and its characters as well as the Office being copyrighted by NBC Universal

Here is a day in the life of your favorite Street Fighters in the form of the hit TV show, The Office

"Today is the opening for Masters Hoshi Inc." said Ken. "My name is Ken Masters and with me as always is my good friend, sparring partner, and someone I wished was my brother, Ryu" Ken added as he put his

hand Ryu's shoulders. "I think Masters Inc. will flourish that is if Ken doesn't make any business partnerships that will hurt the company that Master Gouken and his dad---" before Ryu could finish, Ken interrupted.  
"Okay, Ryu" Ken began. "Today we'll have our meeting with all of our employees concerning a business move that I personally myself made." Ken said. "That can't be good" said Ryu.

All of the employees from Masters Inc all attend the meeting held by Ken. "Okay, everyone" Ken began. "As you know, I am Ken Masters, Boss of Masters Hoshi Inc." Ken said with a grin. "Oh boy" said Guile as he put his hand over his head.

_Guile being interviewed_

"I really think Ken must feel that he's on top the world just because he bought his dad's business and slapped his name and Ryu's all over it…If it were me, I would make this business mean something"

"Today, we begin our business by buying out another" said Ken. "And what business would that be?" Chun-Li asked. "Well, you guys all know about Shadowloo and S.I.N's situation about bankruptcy, right?" Ken asked. "Yeah…what about them" said Cammy. "Well…" Ken began. "Guess who has two thumbs, a whole lot of money, and seized the advantage of the situation" Ken asked. "…Oh no" Chun-Li groaned. "This guy" Ken said as he pointed at himself. "Ken, are you stupid" Guile asked. "Stupid, no…genius and somewhat of an opportunist, kinda" Ken replied.

_Chun-Li being interviewed_

"I just can't believe Ken can be so reckless as to buying out both Shadowloo and S.I.N. If it were me, I would've let both those organizations go out of business altogether"

"Now, we're still Masters Hoshi, Inc" Ken continued. "But they will work under us for minimum wage" Ken said. "I heard that" said a man wearing a red hat, red cape, red shirt and pants, and silver and black boots.

"Greetings, I am Master Bison" began the man with the red hat. "With me are Mr. Balrog, Mr. Vega de la Cerna, and my right hand man, Victor Sagat" said Bison as the camera zoomed in on the Boxer, Narcissist

bullfighter, and tall Muay Thai champion. "Is there any questions you would like to ask us" Bison asked. The camera zoomed in on Cody and Guy as they were whispering to each other. "You there" Bison said as he

pointed to both Cody and Guy. "Do you have any questions" Bison asked both Cody and Guy. The camera zoomed back at the both of them until Cody came up with a snappy remark towards Bison. "Yeah, I got one"

Cody began. "But it's not really a question" Cody continued. "Hey Kool-Aid" Cody retorted as the camera zoomed in on Bison's facial expression go from a smirking grin to a scowl. Cody's remark made Adon fall out of his chair and roll on the floor laughing hysterically.

_Adon being interviewed_

'If that was Sagat on that pedestal, I would've hurled more remarks at him then Peyton Manning throwing interceptions at a Super Bowl"

After the meeting, Guy, Fei-Long, and Abel met up with Cody in the break room. "I just can't believe you had the nerve to stand up there and say that" said Guy. "Say what" asked Cody. "You yelling to Bison, Hey Kool-Aid" said Fei-Long. "Y-Y-You might get in trouble for it, Cody" said Abel.

_Cody being interviewed_

"I've gotten in trouble a lot of times, I even have a rap sheet for it, too." "But to me, I think this is yet one of the many highlights of smart-aleck remarks of one Cody Travers"

"You there" said Bison as the camera zoomed in on Cody. "I'll be watching you" said Bison as he pointed both of his white, pupiless, eyes and then pointed at Cody as the camera zoomed in on Cody again. "Smell ya

later, Red rover" said Cody. "I heard that" said Bison. At Chun-Li's cubicle, Vega was seen hitting on her and Cammy. "So…you girls been waiting long" Vega asked. "What do you want" Chun-Li said in a tone of a

person being annoyed. Vega sprayed his throat with lozenge twice "Like that's going to get you a lass" said Cammy. "Well, on the contrary, you never know" said Vega as he left while the camera zoomed in on both

Chun-Li and Cammy. "Cheeky bloke, isn't he" said Cammy. "More like EHH" said Chun-Li as she made a gagging sound.

"So, uhh…how does this work again" Balrog asked. "For the tenth time, it's File, Save As, and put Dhalism File" said Dhalism. "Why" said Balrog. "It's for Masters Hoshi's financial records" Dhalism said. "You mean like

keeping track of money" said Balrog. "Yes like keeping track of money" said Dhalism. 'Hey, Hey" said Balrog as he rubbed his hands together. "But don't think about taking any out because I have installed a software

that knows who's taking money out of it" said Dhalism. "Aww, nuts" said Balrog.

"Has anyone seen my stapler and tape" said Honda. "What are you looking at me for" said Blanka as the camera zoomed on him.

_Blanka being interviewed_

"It's always with the stapler and tape with that guy" "He should just have two staplers and two tapes, that way he won't have to go looking for it…just sayin'"

"Anyone seen my stapler and tape…They both have the flag of Japan on them" Honda said. The camera zoomed in on Dan as he carefully try to hide both items underneath his desk.

_Dan being interviewed_

"That'll show him never to make fun of the soon to be Employee of the Year, no Employee of the decade, Dan Hibiki"

"Guy, it's break time" said Cody. "You know what that means" Cody added. Guy simply nodded, grabbed a boombox, CD, and linoleum floor and headed out to the back with Cody.

_Guy being interviewed_

"Cody and I, whenever we're on break, go breakdancing to say who's the best B-Boy from Masters Hoshi Inc." "Sometimes, we invite Dee Jay, Fei-Long, and Adon to join us but for now, I need to settle the score with Cody…he burned me bad"

"Everything's going great for our business, huh, Ryu" said Ken as he lounged back in his chair. "Sure, Ken…sure" said Ryu. "You know would be cool" Ken asked. "No" said Ryu. "We should all get our own facebooks"

said Ken. "I really---" said Ryu "Come on, it'll be great" said Ken. "Ken…" said Ryu. "I'm not much a Facebook fan" he added. "Trust me you'll like it" said Ken. "Fine…" said Ryu.

_Stick around for Chapter 2._


	2. Facebook Working

Chapter 2

"Hey, guys" Ryu began. "Ken has an announcement to make" Ryu said. "What's it about, did he buy another out-of-business-bankrupt evil organization" Chun-Li asked. "No, but that would be even more problems than we can handle" Ken said with a smirk on his face. "Great" said Cammy. "Now that we're a rapidly growing business, I think it's time that we make yet another move" Ken said. "The fact that you're trying to run your father's supposed business to the ground" Guile asked. "No, Guile" Ken said. "If I did that, you wouldn't even have a job" Ken said sarcastically.

_Guile being interviewed_

"I don't know why I put up with him other than the fact that he's my…_brother-in-law_"

"We will establish our very own Facebook profiles" said Ken. "…That's it" said Guile.

_Chun-Li being interviewed_

"It couldn't been worse…"

"Now, everyone know how to set up a Facebook account, right" asked Ken. Balrog raised his hand as the camera zoomed in on him. "Yes, Balrog" said Ken. "Does it have to do with putting someone's face and smashing it in a book" Balrog asked. "No, and if you did, they would probably press charges" said Ken. "Now, we have someone who will perform maintenance over the Masters Hoshi Inc Facebook page and her name is Juri Han"

_Cammy being interviewed_

"She looks a tad strange, that Juri girl…"

_Adon being interviewed_

"What do I think about that Juri Han chick…she's not a bad catch herself, if you know what I mean"

"I already set up my Facebook account and it looks SOOOOOO Neato" said Dan. "Let me see that" said Sakura as she gazed at Dan's Facebook profile. "You never climbed Mount Everest and married to Lucy Liu" said Sakura. "Shhh…." Whispered Dan.

_Dan being interviewed_

"I don't want anyone to know about the current or future accomplishments and feats of one Dan Hibiki…not just yet"

"I just don't know what to put on my Facebook profile" said Cody. "How about crazy, single, belligerent, and have a rap sheet" said Guy. "Thank you, Guy" said Cody in a sarcastic manner. "What will you put on yours stiff, crazy, sad, lonely, and no girlfriend" said Cody. The camera zoomed in on Guy as he said. "I don't do Facebook" "I see you're a Myspace guy" said Cody. "Not that" said Guy. "Oh…tweeting away, huh, Guy" said Cody. "Not that either" said Guy the camera zooms right in on Guy and Cody. "Okay…that one time and that was it" said Guy.

_Guy being interviewed_

"I pretty much don't get involved in that internet buddy social site thing"

"How come nobody's accepting my requests" Blanka asked. "So far, I only got Dan and Sakura" Blanka said as he scratched his head.

_E. Honda being interviewed_

"That Blanka, he'll never figure out Facebook and even funnier is that he keeps accidentally deleting those friend requests"

In the break room, Adon meets up with Juri. "So…you're Juri" said Adon. "What's it to ya" said Juri. "I…uh…" murmured Adon. "Well…" said Juri. "Nice meeting ya, got to go" said Adon as he stumbled over himself.

_Fei Long being interviewed_

"Do I think Adon has a chance with Juri… no chance, just like Ryu with Chun-Li"

"For the last time Vega, I'm not accepting your friend requests, no matter how many times you send it to me" said Chun-Li. "Someone's playing hard to get" said Vega as the camera zoomed in on Chun-Li. "What's that suppose to mean" Chun-Li asked. "Oh, nothing other you not having me on your Facebook friends list… both you and Cammy" said Vega.

_Chun-Li being interviewed_

"I can't stand that Vega, what a loser"

"I see you're getting the hang of it, Ryu" said Ken. "I'm not used to this Facebook thing" said Ryu. "Relax, it's easy once you get the swing of things down packed" said Ken. "Besides, Eliza and Mel have a Facebook and I chat with them very often" Ken added.

"So far, I added you, Chun-Li, Guile, and I think Sakura and now Sagat" Ryu said. "Atta boy" said Ken.

"So, I hear you're trying to hook up with that new girl, Adon" said Fei Long. "How's that going" he added. "Just cram it" said Adon. "What about you and Chun-Li—oops she has the hots for Ryu" said Adon. "Sticks and stones may try to break my bones but the fact you can't seal the deal with Juri doesn't hurt me" said Fei-Long as the camera zoomed on a frowning Adon.

"So, mon, having a little trouble with the Facebook still" said Dee Jay. "I'm finding it difficult to even make of all of this" said Balrog. "You're not alone, mon" said Dee Jay. "Take a look at Rufus" Dee Jay added. The camera zoomed in on Rufus babbling on about how Facebook is so difficult.

_Rufus being interviewed_

"That Ken Masters with his Facebook and his crazy ideas, why didn't I think of that because if I did, I be getting a bigger pay, a raise, the works and even getting rid of Ken Masters and it would be Rufus Inc."

"This is soooo cool" said Sakura. "What is it" said Abel. "Ryu-san finally accepted my friend request" said Sakura. "I knew he come around" Sakura added. "Well, I finally got that Zangief guy and Fei-Long on my Facebook" said Abel. The camera zooms in on Zangief headed towards Abel. "Abel, buddy" said Zangief. "Thanks for the add" Zangief added. "Thanks for the add is soooo Myspace" said Sakura. "Oh ok" said Zangief.

"That was some good breakdancing session" said Cody. "You know our agreement" Cody added. "…Fine" said Guy. "I wonder how Adon's doing with scoring Juri's digits" said Cody. "You know about that" asked Guy. "Fei-Long posted a bet on Facebook that if Adon doesn't score Juri's digits, he's got put Sagat in his friends list" said Cody. All Guy could do was just shake his head. "I doubt that would happen" Guy added.

_Fei-Long being interviewed_

"Yeah, I posted that bet on everyone's Facebook, including Adon's and Juri's"

Adon was headed for the break room when he bumped into Juri again. "Oh, shit" Adon thought. He surveyed the room as he saw Sagat sitting down drinking tea. "Hello, again" said Juri. "Hi" said Adon nervously. Suddenly, Sagat tapped on the table twice while Cody and Fei-Long looked on from the entrance. "Okay, guys, place your bets" said Cody.

_T. Hawk and El Fuerte being interviewed_

"My pesos are on Adon not getting the girl" said El Fuerte. "Who cares" said T. Hawk

Cody, Guy, Abel, Dee Jay, Fei-Long, and even Balrog was standing there placing their bets to see if Adon would go through with scoring Juri. "You know…" began Adon. The camera zoomed in on Sagat grinning wickedly towards Adon. "I had noticed that you didn't have anything on your relationship status and I was thinking if you wanted to go have some Thai with me during happy hour that we would you know…" said Adon. "Are you asking me out" Juri asked. At this point, Adon was sweating bullets and the guys were just eating it up.

_Balrog being interviewed_

"Can someone say…CHOKE"

"Uh…Yes…Yes I am" said Adon. "Really…" said Juri. "Because you know" Juri added as her two fingers walked upward on Adon's chest making him breathe harder and sweat even more. "I've been very…very single… and I'll take on your offer" Juri answered. "Darn" said Sagat. Cody, Guy, Abel, Dee Jay, Fei-Long, and Balrog walked away. "Don't be late" Juri said as she grasped Adon by his inner thighs making his heart pound faster.

_Cody being interviewed_

"Clearly, I didn't think he had it in him when Fei-Long told me he couldn't score with that new chick" "Looks like Fei-Long will have to try scoring with Chun-Li"

"Hey Fei-Short" said Adon. "Guess who has a big grin on his face, a Facebook profile and a date come happy hour" Adon asked. "You with your mommy" Fei-Long said sarcastically. "Nope, me and Juri" said Adon. "Lucky you" said Fei-Long as the camera zoomed in on his hand moving his mouse and clicking a comment off his Facebook page.

_Stick around for Chapter 3_


	3. Meet the Interns

Chapter 3

Cody being interviewed

"Ever since Adon starting dating Juri, That's all Adon could ever talk about…that and bad mouthing about Sagat and Fei-Long"

"She keeps leaving me Facebook comments every few seconds" said Adon. "You got what you bargained for" said Guy. "Hold on" said Adon. The camera zoomed in on Adon's desktop computer as he read another comment from Juri. "I love you baby" said Adon. All Guy can do is shake his head keep walking. "Where you going" said Adon. "If you and Cody are going break dancing again, call me" Adon added as he saw Guy further walk away.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen" said Ken. "As you all know, summer is upon us and you know what that means" Ken added. "Mai Tai Mondays" said Balrog "No but I got a make a note out of it" said Ken. "Wearing casual clothes that sometimes show next to nothing" said Crimson Viper, as she looked both Chun-Li and Cammy.

Crimson Viper being interviewed

"I pride myself on being casual and professional, not cheap and slutty"

Chun-Li being interviewed

"As the saying goes, if you got it…flaunt it"

"That too but today Masters Hoshi Inc brings to you, our new interns" said Ken. "Interns" said Guile.

Guile being interviewed

"Great…interns…but he couldn't give my daughter Amy a job"

"Here we have our six interns" said Ken as the camera zoomed in on the six young interns. "Here we have brothers Yang and Yun Lee, Remy, Ibuki, Makoto, Elena, and Sean Matsuda" said Ken as he placed his hand on Sean's shoulder.

Fei Long being interviewed

"What do I think about those interns… they look like they're still wet behind the ears"

"Okay, interns" Ken began. "Each of you will be assigned to work specifically with one of our esteemed Masters Hoshi Inc. employees" said Ken.

Rufus being interviewed

"You know what I think of those interns, they'll eventually get screwed over by Ken Masters out of a job if they even beg for one"

Sakura being interviewed

"I was once an intern for many years working with Ryu-san and thanks to that internship, I now work at Masters Hoshi Inc"

"Alright, Yang and Yun, the both of you will work will be working with Chun-Li, Fei Long, and Gen" said Ken "Alright" said Yang and Yun as they high five each other. "That's the can-do attitude, right, Ryu" said Ken as the camera zoomed in on Ryu's reaction.

Ryu being interviewed

"I'm all for having young people starting their success off right but the way Ken's been going about it is creeping me out"

"Remy, you will be working with Guile and Abel" said Ken. "Yipee" said Remy in a emo tone. "Ibuki, you will work with Guy" Ken added. "Okay" said Ibuki in a cheerful voice. "Makoto, you will be working specifically with Fei Long unless Yun and Yang are called upon by Fei Long" said Ken. "Elena, you will work with both Dee Jay and Dhalism" said Ken. "And finally, Sean…you'll be working with me and Ryu" said Ken. "heh heh, thanks" said Sean as the camera zoomed in on him as all the other interns looked at him.

"Okay, you two" said Fei Long as he looked at Yang and Yun. "Since Gen is on vacation, I decided that you guys should copy those files over there and place them in a folder on Gen's desk when he comes back." Fei Long added as Yang and Yun started to work on the said files.

Fei Long being interviewed

"I'm going to work those two plus that Makoto to the bone"

"Makoto" said Fei Long "Yes, sir" said Makoto. "Hand this over to Ms. Chun-Li Xiang for me" said Fei Long. The camera zoomed in on the note that Makoto was and it said, "Do you like me" with a yes or no checkbox. "Are you sure" asked Makoto "Just do it" said Fei Long. "Okay" said Makoto.

"Remy" said Guile. "What" asked Remy. "Let's get one thing straight…you're not Charlie and you will never be like Charlie, got that" said Guile. "Dude…who's Charlie" said Remy. "Let's keep it that way" said Guile. The camera zoomed in on Remy as he shook his head.

"Elena" said Dee Jay. "You'll going to love it here working with me, Mr. Dhalism, and our good friend Mr. Balrog" Dee Jay added as the camera zoomed on Balrog eyeing Elena up and down.

Balrog being interviewed

"That Elena…What A Looker…If I was a younger guy, you know, I would be all over that"

"Says here, that you are good with computers" said Dhalism. "Yes I am" said Elena. "Well, you can help Mr. Balrog after he is done visually fantasizing about you" said Dhalism "What" said Balrog as the camera zoomed on him.

"Okay, Sean" said Ken. "As the boss around Masters Hoshi Inc, it is my job to make sure everyone works proficiently and on one accord" Ken added. "And Ryu here works harder then anyone else here in this workplace" Ken said as the camera zoomed on Ryu. "I can't wait to work right now" said Sean. "Well, you are working…kind of" said Ken. "Just sit back, relax, and I anyone has a problem, you and Ryu can handle the situation, right, Ryu" said Ken. "…Right" said Ryu as the camera zoomed on him.

"Hey there, lover boy" said Cody. "Will you stop it already" said Adon. "How are things with you and Juri so far" Cody asked. "So far…" said Adon as the camera zoomed on his computer and saw another comment post from Juri about how she is so in love with Adon. "It's been over 376 comment post about how she's soooo in love with me and it's driving me crazy" said Adon. "Why don't you tell her it's over between you two" said Cody. "I can't because she's thinking about staying with me at my apartment for the weekend" said Adon. "Oooooh…" said Cody. "Well, either way, Guy and I are going breakdancing, so…" said Cody. "Please let me go with you" said Adon. "It's that serious" asked Cody. "Just let me go with you" said Adon.

Cody being interviewed

"I can tell that Adon and Juri was pretty much a match made in heaven…in Juri's point of view"

"Yo, Guy" Cody began. "Let's hit up some break dancing" Cody said with Adon right behind him. "Can't" said Guy. "Oh, I see…" said Cody. "Ken assigned you an intern" said Cody. "Well…you got Adon" said Guy. "Fine, whatever" said Cody. As both Cody and Adon were heading outside to break dance when the camera zoomed on Yang, Yun, Sean, and Juri. "GAAAH!!!" said Adon. "What" asked Cody. Cody looked over and saw Juri standing there as she watched Yang and Yun battle each other break dancing. "Oh, I see…" said Cody with a grin on his face. "He's right behind me, Juri, and he's ready to break dance for you" said Cody as he was chuckling. "Hi, sweetie" said Juri as she walked up towards Adon and gave him a kiss. "That is going on someone's Facebook" said Cody as he took a picture of both Adon and Juri "kissing" "No" said Adon. "Oh, please, pretty please" said Juri as she hugged Adon by his neck tightly. "You better comment on it and like it" said Juri as she once again kissed Adon.

"Uh, Fei Long" said Chun-Li. "Yes" said Fei Long. "Did you leave this note on my desk" Chun-Li asked. The camera zoomed on Fei Long right before he was about to answer Chun-Li. "…Well" said Chun-Li as she waited for answer. The camera zoomed on Makoto, who quickly turned her back from it. "Yes, Chun-Li" said Fei Long. "And before you throw it away or do whatever with it, let me just say…" before Fei Long could finish, the camera zoomed on Ryu as he was headed towards Fei Long and Chun-Li's direction. "I'm madly in love with you" said Fei Long in a quick manner. "What, can you repeat that" Chun-Li asked. The camera zoomed in on Vega as he was headed towards Chun-Li's direction. "I said I'm madly in love with you" said Fei Long. "Really" said Chun- Li. "Well…" Chun-Li said as she placed the note back in Fei Long's hand. "I'll take it into consideration" she said as she headed back to her desk. Ryu and Vega rushed over to Fei Long's desk to see what response Fei Long got. "Well…" said Ryu.

Fei Long being interviewed

"I've never been nervous in my life about anything"

The camera zoomed on Fei Long opening the note and saw that Chun-Li had written "Yes" and "look on the back" "Only if you don't bother me as much" said Fei Long. "Alrighty, then"

_Stick around for Chapter 4_


	4. Here comes Hakan

Chapter 4

_Fei Long being interviewed_

"I was quite surprised that Chun-Li said yes to me but as you know with Chun-Li there had to be some ground rules concerning her"

"Hey, you two" said Fei Long as the camera zoomed in on Yun and Yang. "Send these copies over to Chun-Li" Fei Long added.

_Yang and Yun being interviewed_

"Do we think that Fei Long is doing more than trying to get the attention of Chun-Li…Yes" said Yang. "Almost to the point where it's getting pretty scary" said Yun.

"Okay, everyone" began Ken. "We have a new member of the Masters Hoshi Inc. family" Ken added. "All the way from Istanbul, Turkey, please give a warm Masters Hoshi Inc. welcome to Hakan" the camera zoomed on the massive Hakan as he made his way to the premises of Masters Hoshi Inc.

_Dudley being interviewed_

"That Hakan fellow seems quite the wonderful gentleman…if he wasn't covered in so much oil"

"Greetings, everyone from Masters Hoshi Inc." Hakan began. "My name is Hakan and I am a CEO of an olive oil company in beautiful Turkey" Hakan said proudly.

_Guile being interviewed_

"Olive oil…I thought the guy was an actual oil company CEO ready to give some to U.S.A., geez"

"I would like to have a look around this great company" said Hakan. "Sure" said Ken. "Ryu, here will show you around" said Ken as the camera zoomed on Ryu. "Right this way, Mr. Hakan" said Ryu.

"You heard about the new guy from Turkey working here with us" Cody asked as he and Guy were in the break room. "Yeah, I've seen him" said Guy. "Doesn't he look kind of… you know" said Cody as the camera zoomed on Guy waiting for a response. "Kind of…what" asked Guy. "Weird" said Cody. "I don't know, dude seems normal to me" said Guy.

"And over here is our financial division team" said Ryu as he introduced Hakan to Dhalism, Dee Jay, Balrog, and the intern Elena. "Hello, all of you" said Hakan. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Hakan" said Dhalism.

_Balrog being interviewed_

"What do you I think about that Hakan guy…Dude looks like a freaking brick house"

"We keep track of all the financial records of Masters Hoshi Inc. and never make a mistake" said Dhalism as he looked at Balrog while the camera zoomed on him. "I see" said Hakan. "I see Masters Hoshi Inc. is financially fit thanks to you, Mr. Dhalism" Hakan added.

"Adon" said Fei Long. "I heard you and Juri had your first kiss and Cody posted the picture on your Facebook" Fei Long added. "Yeah, and you know what Juri had the nerve to tell me" Adon asked. "What" said Fei Long. "She told me to comment and like it" said Adon. "That's what I would've done" said Fei Long. "Besides, she wants me to help her on Farmville" said Adon. "Good luck with that" said Fei Long. "What about you and Chun-Li" Adon asked. "She's setting ground rules" said Fei Long. "I'm guessing she said yes" said Adon.

"And here is our IT Technicians, Sagat, Dudley, El Fuerte, Thunder Hawk and Juri" said Ryu. "Pleased to meet you both" said Hakan. "Why, the pleasure is all ours" said Dudley as he nudged Juri. "Yeah…same here" said Juri

_Dudley being interviewed_

"I clearly think sometimes that Juri girl so hung up on the Adon fellow, that she forgets to be polite"

"Sagat, Dudley, El Fuerte, and Thunder Hawk work and fix on computers and other systems while Juri here is our webmaster who is occupied with Facebook and devoting her love to one of our employees" said Ryu. "Facebook, huh" said Hakan. "I have this Facebook and I once thought it was where you smash someone's face into a book" Hakan added. "heh heh" said Ryu. "But not to worry, I have a Facebook and so do my wife and beautiful daughters" said Hakan in a very proud manner. "Quick, young weird-haired young lady, to my Facebook" said Hakan as the camera zoom on Juri. "But I haven't finished making my comment" said Juri. "Now, girl" said Hakan.

_Juri being interviewed_

"That Hakan dude isn't weird…he's nuts and I didn't get to finish what I was typing to Adon, my love"

"See…See how my daughters are so beautiful" said Hakan as if he was about to tear up and cry. "Lovely" said Dudley. "Okay, moving on" said Ryu.

"Hey, you got a request from that Hakan dude" said Cody. "Yeah, why" said Guy. The camera zoomed in on Cody. "I saw a pic of his wife and she looks…hot" said Cody. "I mean up there with Jessica hot" Cody added. "If you're thinking what I think you're going to do" said Guy "Come on, Guy" said Cody "What kind of person do you take me for" Cody added. "I know you too well for you to actually do something as to add that woman to your Facebook and hound her" said Guy. "Dude, let's head outside and break dance" said Cody "Sure" said Guy.

Fei Long and Chun-Li were both headed for the elevator when both of them stopped and looked at each other as the camera zoomed on them both. "You first" said Chun-Li. "No, I insist" said Fei Long.

_Vega being interviewed_

"Do I think that Fei Long and Chun-Li will be an item…I highly doubt that such beauty will go to waste to someone so arrogant and despising"

"Are we going to fight over this again" Chun-Li asked. "No, I'm being the nice guy here and letting you pass" said Fei Long. "Why don't the both of you get on the elevator" said Makoto as the camera zoomed on her. "…I'm just saying" she added. Soon the elevator door opened and the camera zoomed in on Vega as he walked out of the elevator as he gave a disgusted look at Fei Long. "As I was saying" said Fei Long as he extended his hand to the elevator as Chun-Li walked in.

_Makoto and Ibuki being interviewed_

"I wish they would just make out and get it over with, it's like they're back in high school or whatever passing notes" said Makoto. "It would be so cool that they would hook up" said Ibuki.

Outside, Cody and Guy, along with Yang, Yun, Dee Jay, , and an affectionate Juri all over Adon were break dancing against each other when Hakan appeared from having a lunch meeting with Ryu and Ken. "What is this hippity-hop music that I am hearing" said Hakan. The camera zoomed on as he saw Hakan. "Hakan, buddy" said E. Honda. "Is that Mr. Honda" said Hakan. "How are you, Edmond" asked Hakan. "Great" said Honda. "It's been a while since our college days" said Hakan. E. Honda being interviewed "Hakan and I go waaaay back when we were in college and the two of us were roommates and now he's a olive oil CEO… while I'm working with Ryu" "What are they doing" said Hakan as the camera zoomed on Yang break dancing. "It's break dancing" said E. Honda. 'Break dancing" began Hakan. "I'll show them break dancing" said Hakan as began to oil himself up. "Yo, what you doing" said Cody. "Watch the master break dance" said Hakan as the camera zoomed on him spinning and rolling on the ground. "You just got served" said Hakan. "Get him, Adon" said Juri. "What" said Adon. "He challenged you so get him" said Juri. "Please" said Juri as she smiled at Adon. "…Sure" said Adon. "Get him, Adon" said Juri as she kissed him. Adon started break dancing over the slippery ground as Guy grabbed a water hose to make sure Adon didn't get injured. "Okay, go again" said Guy. Adon continued break dancing while Juri cheered him on. After he was finished, Juri jumped on Adon's back and hugged his broad shoulders as the camera zoomed on them as Juri starting kissing Adon rapidly.

_Cody being interviewed_

"Talk about your daily dose of PDA. Adon and Juri need to get a room"

Meanwhile in the elevator, Fei Long and Chun-Li stood in silence after their presentation. "That was some…presentation, huh" said Fei Long. Chun-Li didn't say a word. Fei Long sighed. "So…what now" Fei Long said. Chun-Li still didn't say a word. "Am I talking to myself here" said Fei Long. Chun-Li didn't respond. "Fine then, guess I'll not speak" said Fei Long. "You know, Fei Long" said Chun-Li as the camera zoomed on her. Chun-Li just looked at Fei Long, pressed the stop button in the elevator and pulled him next to her and kissed him. "There" said Chun-Li. The camera zoomed on Fei Long as he started to breathe hard as his heart started to race. Finally, Fei Long pulled Chun-Li towards him and started making out with Chun-Li. Stick around for Chapter 5


	5. Kiss and Tell

Chapter 5

Fei Long being interviewed

"When Chun-Li kissed me, I was blown away but when I returned the favor, her lips and mines couldn't stay apart from each other"

Chun-Li and Fei Long are still making out in the elevator and has the elevator door opened the camera zoomed on Ryu as he caught a glimpse of both Chun-Li and Fei Long making out. Chun-Li and Fei Long stopped making out in front of Ryu as he entered the elevator with the two. "Hello, Chun-Li" said Ryu. Chun-Li nodded her head. "…Fei Long" said Ryu as Fei Long cleared his throat "…Awkward" said Fei Long in a low voice to himself as he looked at Ryu.

"Yo, Guy" Cody began. "Did you hear about Chun-Li and Fei Long" Cody asked as the camera zoomed on Guy. "No" Guy simply said. "They were full on making out and Ryu saw them" said Cody. "Did Ryu take any action like telling Ken" Guy asked as the camera zoomed on Cody. "No, he just stood there and looked" said Cody.

Ryu being interviewed

"Chun-Li and Fei Long being an item, I really don't see it since the two of them are on-again, off-again. One minute they're a couple, the next minute, she's calling him a loser"

"You did what" Cammy asked. "I did and it was unsuspecting…but I liked it" said Chun-Li. "Oh my goodness" said Cammy. "Here he comes" Cammy added as the camera zoomed on Fei Long. Fei Long nodded at Chun-Li and tried his best to hide his smirk. All Cammy could do was giggle as the camera zoomed on her and Chun-Li.

"Hello, Adon" said Juri as the camera zoomed on him.

Sagat being interviewed

"What do I make of Adon and Juri's little love affair…not much other than that Juri girl looks like she'll obsess over Adon 'til the point it drives him crazy just like her"

"Juri, shouldn't you be with the IT department" Adon asked. "I am" Juri began. "But I also took time to see my cute little jaguar" Juri purred as she stroked Adon's hair. The camera zoomed on Yang and Yun snickering behind Adon's back. Adon quickly looked back but Juri quickly pulled him back to her. "Don't even worry about them" said Juri as she gave Adon a kiss on the lips and left.

"Hey, Ryu, you're just in time" said Ken. "We just hired a new psychiatrist" Ken added the camera zoomed on an Italian woman with purplish hair, a red gown, a choker with an antique key, purple tights, and matching earrings sitting on a couch talking to Guile. "Rose, I like you to meet my associate and co-owner, Ryu Hoshi" said Ken. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hoshi" said Rose. "I just got through talking with Guile and he seems to be doing just fine"

Guile being interviewed

"Oh I'm fine alright…once I ring my hands around Ken's neck"

"Would you like to take a seat and tell me what's wrong" Rose asked. "No, I'm fine" said Ryu. "Oh, I'm sure you have something to get off your chest" said Rose. "No, I'm fine" said Ryu. "Are you resisting not to sit because you saw the one you love kissing another man" Rose asked. The camera zoomed on Ryu as he face lit up. "Okay, okay" Ryu began. "I saw Chun-Li and Fei Long kissing in the elevator and it tore me up" said Ryu. The camera zoomed on Ken as he started writing notes. "And what are you writing about Ken" Ryu asked. The camera zoomed back on Ken again. "Oh…nothing" said Ken as he hid notes about Ryu, Chun-Li and Fei Long.

"So I hear you and Fei Long are going steady" said Vega. "No, for the fifth time, it just happened like an impulse" said Chun-Li. "Right" said Vega. "And did he tell you sweet nothings in your ear" Vega continued as the camera zoomed on Chun-Li. "Will…you give it a rest" said Chun- Li.

Chun-Li being interviewed

"I just don't know why people just leave personal business alone. It's not like Fei Long and I made out in front of everyone"

"Guy, let's head outside and go break dancing" said Cody. The camera zoomed on M. Bison spying on Cody and Guy.

being interviewed

"Ever since that whole Hey, Kool-Aid incident, I've kept my word on watching that Cody Travers person and I find out he's a bit of slacker…might want to write that down"

Zangief and E. Honda were in the break room when Blanka, Dan, and Sakura arrived. "Hey we need that table after you guys are done" said Dan. "Checkmate" said Honda. "Again" said Zangief. Honda just shrugged as the camera zoomed on him. "Guess I like win 4 games to 3" Honda added. "Hey guys" said T. Hawk. "Ken wants another meeting" added as he walked away. "We were just about to get coffee" wined Dan. "Whatever" said .

being interviewed

"Whenever Ken asks for a meeting, it can't be good"

"Okay, guys" Ken began "This had better be good because Guy and I were going break dancing" said Cody. "That can wait" said Ken. "Today, we have a new member on our team, please welcome Italian psychiatrist, Rose" said Ken. "Hey, I thought I was the newest member to the Masters Hoshi Inc. family through my business" said Hakan. "Hello, everyone" Rose began. "As you all know, I am a psychiatrist but I'm also a counselor, and mind-reader of sorts" said Rose

Balrog being interviewed

"Hey, that Rose can read my mind anytime she likes"

"Okay, let's do this" Rose began. "How about we go down the rows and tell something about ourselves we never knew" said Rose.

Cammy being interviewed

"When it comes to telling people about myself, I have a hard time telling people about myself and I really feel uncomfortable about it"

"Okay, let's start with…you" said Rose as she pointed at Guy. "Tell us who you are and something we don't know about" said Rose with a smile. The camera zoomed on Guy as he spoke. "My name is Guy Hinato and I was born in North Carolina" said Guy. 'What" said Ibuki. "You born in North Carolina" Ibuki asked. 'Yep" said Guy. "You never told me that" said Cody. "I didn't you to know that I was from there" said Guy with a smirk. "Now as I was saying" said Guy. "Born in North Carolina, went to school in Atlanta and Japan before moving to Metro City for college where I met Cody" said Guy as the camera zoomed on Cody. The camera zoomed on Ken as he started clapping.

Ibuki being interviewed

"I never knew Guy was from North Carolina, that's sooooo cool"

"Anyone else" asked Rose. The camera zoomed on Ryu as he stood up "This can't be good" said Fei Long. "I am Ryu Hoshi, Co-owner of Masters Hoshi Inc." Ryu began. "And the one thing none of you ever knew about me was that…"said Ryu as he stared at Fei Long and Chun-Li separately. 'That I used to date one Chun-Li Xiang before Fei Long" said Ryu as the camera zoomed on both Chun-Li and Fei Long. "Oh…My God" said Ibuki as she bounced up and down with glee. "What are you so happy about" Makoto asked. '…sorry" said Ibuki. "You what" said Chun-Li as she stood up. "Yeah, you and I were an item" said Ryu. "It was 2 years ago" said Chun-Li. "But still" said Ryu. "You didn't want anything to do with me" said Chun-Li. "That's because I was too focused on my work" said Ryu. "But now I see you're too focused on Fei's long" Ryu added. "That's what Jane said, right, Guile" said Ken. Guile jumped out of his seat and tackled Ken. "Now, now, now" said Rose.

Chun-Li being interviewed

"I…never thought that it would come down to this"

"Chun-Li" said Fei Long. "I'm soooo sorry for whatever happened" Fei Long added. "Fei Long, it's not you, trust me" said Chun-Li. The camera zoomed on Ryu as he looked at Chun-Li and Fei Long. All Chun-Li can do was sigh.

"Ken" Guile began. "I'm sorry for knocking you down to the ground and stomping away on you" Guile added. "It's all good, baby" said Ken with bruises on his face and holding his chin. "Promise not to tell Jane and Eliza" Guile said as he extended his hand. "Promise" said Ken.

Cody and Guy being interviewed

"I thought that was the best meeting this corporation's ever had" said Cody. "Except for the part about you being from North Carolina" Cody added. 'What's your deal with me being from North Carolina" said Guy. "Nothing other than, Go Duke" said Cody. "I never went to either college, remember, I went to college in Metro City" said Guy.

Chun-Li and Fei Long were about to head into the elevator when they both stopped. "You first' said Fei Long as he hung his head. "Thank you" said Chun-Li. "The elevator door opened and Ryu walked out as he looked at both Chun-Li and Fei Long.

Stick around for Chapter 6


	6. Happy Hours

Chapter 6

Ryu being interviewed

" Am I hurt and upset at both Fei Long and Chun-Li…yes and no…yes, because I was there for Chun-Li a lot and we had something going until he showed up many times and no because you gotta move on"

"So, Ryu" Ken began. "How about we get some beers and talk things through about your situation" Ken said. "Can't" said Ryu as the camera zoomed on him. "Are you still hung over those two" Ken asked. All Ryu can do was sigh as the camera zoomed on Ken. "Just think of them as those two morons from Alice in Wonderland" said Ken. "What was their names again" Ken asked as the camera zoomed on Ryu and later Sean. "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum" said Sean. "That's it" said Ken. "That's just childish" said Ryu "But it might work" said Ken.

"So let me get this straight" said Ibuki. "You were born in North Carolina" Ibuki asked as the camera zoomed on Guy. "For the last time…yes" said Guy

Guy being interviewed

"I don't know why people are making such a big deal out of me being from North Carolina, it's not a big deal, I mean I love where I'm from but don't blow it out of proportion"

"Yo, Mr. North Carolina" said Cody as the camera zoomed on him. "What do you want Cody" Guy asked. "Oh, nothing really" said Cody. "Figures" said Guy. "Hey, don't sweat it" said Cody. "I've been to North Carolina several times, I got family there" Cody added. "Really" said Ibuki as the camera zoomed on her. "We'll talk later after break dancing" said Cody.

"Chun-Li" said Cammy. "Hey, Cammy" said Chun-Li. "What's wrong" Cammy asked. "I think I may have broken Ryu's heart" said Chun-Li. "Oh, bugger" said Cammy. "I just don't know what to do" said Chun-Li as the camera zoomed on Fei Long as he was walking by. Chun-Li sighed as she Fei Long walk pass them. "I'll share my bangers and mash with you, what do you say" Cammy asked. "Sure" said Chun-Li

Chun-Li being interviewed

"I just can't get over the fact that me and Ryu had something good but he just ignored me all the time and that's why I went with Fei Long, aside from him being my neighbor from Hong Kong and all but that's something else"

"Yo, dude" Remy began as the camera zoomed on Guile. "That was like…so cool what you did beating down the boss" Remy added. "Yeah, what's it to ya" said Guile. "Besides, if you had half a brain, you would've at least help me get off of Ken and restrain me…like Charlie did" Guile added. "Dude, what's with the Charlie guy" said Remy. "You wouldn't know" said Guile as the camera zoomed on Remy.

"Where is she" said Adon. "She was suppose to meet me in the break room as the camera zoomed Dan, Blanka, , and Sakura.

Dan being interviewed

"Clearly, I don't know what Adon sees in Juri other than he's nuts, she's nuts…they're both nuts"

Adon paced the floor until finally the camera zoomed on Juri as she walked in the break room. "Waiting long" said Juri as she smiled at Adon. "Finally" said Adon. "I could've been doing file work and computer work, what you so long" Adon asked. "Oh, nothing just adding your comments declaring my love for you and even printing a photo of you and staring at it in the restroom for 2 hours" said Juri as the camera zoomed on Sakura getting up from her seat and heading for the refrigerator. "Too Much Information" said . "All jokes aside, where are you taking me other than your bedroom, stud" Juri asked as Dan simply laughed. "Well, I know a place that serves some good Thai and Korean BBQ" said Adon. "Let's go" said Juri. "At least, he's got a girl" said as the camera zoomed on Dan.

Dan being interviewed

"I can get a girl…it's just that my charm is soooo on overdrive, the ladies will fall more than head over heels over Dan Hibiki"

"So, I hear you're crying over Chun-Li" said Vega. "I'm not crying over Chun-Li" said Ryu. "It's okay, buddy, you can tell us" said Zangief.

Vega being interviewed

"I'm something of a relationship expert back in my hometown of Madrid and my home away from home, Barcelona and I can pick up on certain things in relationships and how do I know you ask, I use to be in several relationships and been married twice"

"I for one am not sad by the fact that Fei Long and Chun-Li are an item" said Ryu. "Really now" said Vega as the camera zoomed on Chun-Li walking past Vega, Ryu, and Zangief. "You're still not over her" said Vega. "It's ok, man, women are weird anyway" said Zangief.

"So what kind of proposition do you guys have concerning the financial department" Ken asked. "Well, given our fiscal numbers, we seem to be making less than what we were making since we bought out Shadowloo but since having a partnership we Hakan's company, we seem to be making some money so we're a little secure at the moment" said Dhalism. "That's a mouthful" said Ken. "Anyway to make us more secure" Ken added. "I would say make beneficial decisions to further our business to financial strength" said Dhalism. "Sure, let's do that" said Ken.

At the restaurant, Adon and Juri talk about their relationship. "And that's why I think we're going to make a beautiful couple" said Juri as the camera zoomed on Adon. "I really like that" said Adon. "Besides, It's not like we're going to take things too fast, if you want to" said Juri as Adon's breath started to get heavy as Juri' leg stroked Adon's.

"Check please" said Adon. "I'll pay for it" Adon added.

Adon being interviewed

"I'm starting to like Juri, I can see her and I being an item"

"Chun-Li" said Fei Long. "I didn't know you were dating Ryu" Fei Long added. "It was just a relationship that went sour" said Chun-Li.

Chun-Li being interviewed

"I was interested in Ryu and we dated but he just wouldn't commit"

At happy hour, Ryu and Ken are having a few beers with Guile. "So you see, not all is lost" said Ken. "Yeah, you're right" said Ryu. "Another round" said the bartender. "Over here" said Hakan as the camera zoomed on him, Cody, Guy, Dee Jay, and Balrog. "Yeah, I can make move on" said Ryu. "Cheers" as Guile, Ryu, and Ken held their beer bottles in the air together. As Ryu was about to drink his beer, the camera zoomed on Chun-Li and Fei Long kissing and talking. The camera zoomed on Ryu as he finished his beer and drank Ken's.


	7. Making Resolves

_Ken being interviewed_

" Ryu is a little hung over after the happy hour get together and really…it doesn't look good"

The camera zoomed on Ryu as he dragged his feet as he entered the building. "Good Morning" Ryu murmured. "Ryu, you don't look so good" said Chun-Li. "Speak for yourself" Ryu said with a slur in speech. Chun-Li just gasped in shock.

_Chun-Li being interviewed_

"I would never expect Ryu to talk so mean to me like that…almost breaks my heart"

"Adon, you sleeping man" Cody asked. "I stayed up late 'til 3 in the morning with Juri" said Adon. "She really wore you out" said Cody. Adon yawned loudly as the camera zoomed on him. Adon wiped his eyes only to find a ring on his finger. "GAAHHHH" Adon yelled as the camera zoomed on him wearing a ring. "What is it" Cody asked. "I don't remember having a ring on my finger" said Adon. "Unless…" Adon added. "Unless what" Cody asked.

"You guys haven't seen my Japanese flag stapler, have you" asked as the camera zoomed on Yang and Yun. "No, we don't" Yun said as he try to hide his smirk. "Let me know if it comes up" said . Yang tried to hold back laughter but had to leave for the restroom.

being interviewed

"It's not like I'm the only employee here who is more equipped and stocked with office equipment, people just seems to take advantage of the situation"

Yang headed to the restroom already bursting out in laughter when the restroom door opened from behind Yang. "What are you laughing about" said Fei Long as the camera zoomed on him. "Ah, Yun told a joke" said Yang. "Really" said Fei Long. "Does it involve 's Japanese flag stapler" Fei Long asked as the camera zoomed on Yang.

"Guy, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find my stapler" asked. "I wouldn't even know where to begin" Guy said. "Are you playing one of those Facebook games" asked. "Yes" said Guy. "Never mind" asked.

"Why so blue, Ryu-san" Sakura asked. The camera zoomed on Ryu, as he clearly was still hung over from last night. "I don't want to talk about it" murmured Ryu

_Sakura being interviewed_

"I feel bad for Ryu-san, because I never seen him look so distraught or even drink beer so heavily after last night"

"Hmm, still haven't gotten over her" said Vega as the camera zoomed on him. "Gotten over who" Sakura asked. "Well, you see…it's quite complicated, just like Chun-Li's Facebook status" said Vega. "Chun-Li" said Sakura. "Oh, I think said too much for today" said Vega. "That whore" sneered Sakura. "What" said Ryu as the camera zoomed on him.

"I'm telling you that girl has done nothing but update the company's Facebook, her Facebook, and sending that Adon guy more comments than anyone else" said Dudley. "Doesn't bother me, unless she starts leaving those stupid comments on Facebook" said .

_Juri being interviewed_

"You'd be surprised that I only do more than just update Facebook and leave my wonderful Adon comments now and then, let me tell you that"

"I see somebody finally got a look at their ring" said Juri as Adon walked in the break room. Dan, Sagat, and Blanka snickered as Adon sneered at the men. "Never mind them, sweetie" said Juri as she walked up to Adon. The camera zoomed on Juri and Adon as she whispered in his ear. Dan try o eavesdrop on the two but Juri kicked Dan away. Juri continued whispering to Adon and left as she kissed him on the lips. The camera zoomed away from a surprised Adon and on Blanka, Sagat, and Dan, who was holding his shin. "What she told you" asked Sagat. "Like I'm going to tell you guys" said Adon. "Probably something about making ooh-ooh" said Dan.

"Hey, Mr. North Carolina" said Cody. "Abel wants to join the break dancing crew" Cody added. "Cody, what have I told you about calling me that" Guy asked. "Hey, Ibuki and Makoto call you that" said Cody as the camera zoomed on both Ibuki and Makoto.

_Abel being interviewed_

"I really don't know how to break dance, I just see Cody, Guy, Adon, Dee Jay, and those two interns Yang and Yun do it so…I wanna give it a try"

"Sakura, can you get me those files" Chun-Li asked. "Get them yourself" said Sakura. "Excuse me" said Chun-Li as the camera zoomed out on her and on Sakura. "You heard me" said Sakura as she gave the evil eye to Chun-Li. "What's going on, here" said Cammy. "Cammy, with all due respect…tell you're little whore friend to stop breaking Ryu-san's heart" said Sakura. "Little whore" said Chun-Li. "You tell her, Sakura" said Crimson Viper. "Crimson Viper, you stay out of this" said Cammy as the camera zoomed on her. "I know all about your little game and how you hurt Ryu-san" said Sakura. "Who told you all of this" Chun-Li asked as the camera zoomed on Vega.

_Guile being interviewed_

"I clearly don't see why these women are always constantly fighting on another, if you ask me, I think they should take their arguments elsewhere"

"Will you cackling hens be quiet" said Guile as the camera zoomed on him and later Chun-Li, Cammy, Sakura, and Crimson Viper. "What's all the matter here" said Rose. "Chun-Li broke Ryu-san's heart" said Sakura. "You…got to be kidding me" said Chun-Li. "We broke up because he wanted to focus more on his career" Chun-Li added. The camera zoomed on Sakura, as she looked surprised from what she heard. "That's not what Vega told me" said Sakura. "Vega" said Chun-Li "He said something about you and Ryu having a complicated relationship or something like that" said Sakura. "The camera zoomed on Vega as he saw Chun-I coming towards his way. "Oh sh…" said Vega.

"Going break dancing, I see" said M. Bison as the camera zoomed on Cody, Guy, and Abel. "Will you let us pass, man" said Cody. "After you and Mr. North Carolina fill out some paperwork" said Bison with a grin on his face. "What paperwork" Cody asked. Guy looked at his cell phone and saw a message saying complete paperwork. "Crap" said Guy. "And don't you ever call me Mr. North Carolina" said Guy.

"Guys, you heard about Ken throwing some sort of company luau" said Balrog. "We know" said Dhalism. "I came up with that idea" said Rufus as the camera zoomed on him. "Sure you did" said Zangief as he began to snicker followed by laughing. "And what else you came up with" Dee Jay added. "You guys, suck" said Rufus. "What's eating his chanko stew" said Hakan. "Ken's throwing a luau for the company" said El Fuerte. "Oh, really" said Hakan. "I posted that on my Facebook" Hakan added. The camera zoomed on everybody as they looked in shock. "Ken never told you" Hakan asked. "I thought Ken said it" said El Fuerte. "Must be a joint venture" said Balrog.

"Ok guys, if you're going to work with me, you're going to have to put some childish things aside" said Fei Long. "Yang, you and Yun return Honda's stapler" Fei Long added. "Chun-Li" said Fei Long as the camera zoomed on her. "Where you going" he added. "I need to speak to somebody" said Chun-Li.

"Anyone seem my stapler" said . "Mr. Honda" said Yang. "We happen to have your stapler" said Yun. "Thank you, fellas" said Honda. "Thank you very much" Honda added as he patted Yang and Yun on the back. Yang and Yun left as the camera zoomed on them with signs that said "I'm with stupid" on Yang's back and "Kick me" on Yun's back as Elena, Remy, and Sean snickered.

"Ryu" said Chun-Li. "Ryu" Chun-Li called out again. "What do you want" Ryu asked. "I never knew that you actually cared that much about me" Chun-Li said. "I just thought you were so committed to your job that I thought you didn't have time for me" said Chun-Li. "I can be very busy, thanks to Ken and I thought you never wanted to see me again" said Ryu. Ryu and Chun-Li embraced each other as the camera zoomed on Fei Long, who was peering from afar and on Vega from another distance.


	8. Cooking up a Storm

Adon being interviewed

"Ever since I've hooked up with Juri, I've been getting more comments on my Facebook than any other person…besides Sagat and now she's planning on moving in with me"

"Hi, Adon" said Juri as the camera zoomed in on Adon. "Better make room for two" Juri added as she tickled Adon's chin and kissing him. The camera zoomed on Dan, Blanka, and Sagat snickering. "Well" Adon began. "At least I'm not sleeping with a teddy bear, or living with my mom, or even divorced" Adon added as he pointed at Dan, Blanka, and Sagat respectively. "She'll be the death of the him, you'll see" said Sagat as he sipped his tea.

"Yo, Mr. North Carolina" said Cody. "Will you please stop calling me that" said Guy. "Okay, all jokes aside, I need to get this file copied and sent over before day's end" said Cody. "Gotcha" said Guy. "Ibuki" said Guy. "Yes." said Ibuki. "I'm going to need you to copy this file for Mr. Cody "Small Fry" Travers" said Guy. "Okay" said Ibuki as the camera zoomed on Cody. "How do you know about that nickname" Cody asked. "Easy…" said Guy as he pointed as his computer in which Guy's Facebook page had a comment from Cody's mother calling him her little "small fry". "Awww, come on." said Cody.

"Okay, everybody" said Ken. "We're going to have our first company get-together in a few weeks, so any ideas" Ken added as the camera zoomed on Hakan raising his hand. "Yes, Mr. Hakan" smiled Ken. "How about a big Turkish BBQ, my company is having one this weekend and I know the caterers will provide food" said Hakan. "Do they have those delights everyone is talking about?" Guile asked. "Sure, they're always on hand" said Hakan. "What about alcohol, gambling, and women" said Balrog. Everyone just went silent. "I'm just saying" Balrog murmured as he sat down. "As I was saying, our first company get together will be in a few weeks in July and Ryu has volunteered to be the master chef" said Ken. The camera zoomed on Ryu as he had this look of surprise on his face from hearing what Ken said.

Ryu being interviewed

"I've never barbecued a day in my life. Don't get me wrong, I've cooked some Japanese cuisine as well as the occasional American food for Ken and the others but that's where I stop at"

"Ken, you know I can't grill" said Ryu. "Well, Ryu, there's a time and place for everything" said Ken. "Voila" said Ken as the camera zoomed on him lifting a cover off of a portable grill. "Is that a portable grill?" asked Ryu. "Yep" said Ken. "What if it catch on fire?" asked Ryu. "Nonsense, man" said Ken. I taught Sean and he's a pro at it. The camera zoomed on Sean as he showed his hands with a few blisters on them. "Okay, he was rough at the beginning but now…" said Ken. "I don't know" said Ryu. "You might even impress Chun-Li" said Ken as the camera zoomed on Ryu again with the same look of surprise. "…I'll do it." said Ryu.

"Chun-Li, what was that all about?" Fei Long asked. "About what" said Chun-Li "Don't give me that" said Fei Long. "If you're that upset about me kissing Ryu, it just happened. "Just happened…just happened" said Fei Long. "Besides, I'm sure he's forgotten all about it." said Chun-Li. "Really" said Fei Long. "You're not jealous, are you" Chun-Li asked as the camera zoomed on Fei Long. "Me, jealous…never" said Fei-Long. "Who do you think I am, Vega?" Fei Long added as the camera zoomed on Vega as he was walking past both Chun-Li and Fei Long.

Vega being interviewed

"I really am sure that Fei Long is the jealous type as for myself, I cannot tell you whether or not I am jealous is my business as I am not in a relationship and of course…no woman can match my beauty or being vain as myself"

"Yo, Hakan" said Rufus. "Yes, Mr. Rufus" said Hakan. "I hear you're throwing a Turkish BBQ or something" said Rufus. "Yes, indeed" said Hakan. "Maybe you can uh…show that Ken Masters a thing or two about throwing a party and put it to good use, that'll show him" said Rufus. "Can you keep it down" said Guile. "Hey, pal, up you-" before Rufus could finish, Ken walked out of his office carrying steaks. "Great news, everyone" said Ken as the camera zoomed on him. "Ryu has been putting his new skills to good use" Ken added as he showed the steaks. "Don't tell me he's cooking inside that office" said Guile. "Don't worry, what's the worst that can happen" said Ken. "Fire, Fire" said Sean. Sean grabbed a fire extinguisher to put out the fire. "Wait for me" said Ken as he grabbed another extinguisher.

"I see someone's trying to gain access to our funds again." said Dhalism as the camera zoomed on Balrog. "Don't look at me" said Balrog. "Who else would try to take money from the company" said Elena. "Uh…Dee Jay" said Balrog. "Get real, Mon" smiled Dee Jay. "You know what, I should've been working in the IT department" said Balrog.

"Hey, guys" said Abel. "Are you guys getting together to go breakdancing?" Abel added as the camera zoomed on Cody and Guy. "Breakdancing…yeah" said Guy. "Something's up" said Abel. "No, no" said Cody. "Yang & Yun are outside and uh…they just challenged you guys" said Abel. "They did" said Cody. "You know what…let's do it" said Guy. Guy and Cody head outside while Abel watches on. The camera zoomed on Yang and Yun as they walk towards Abel. "So what they said." Yang asked. "They actually think you guys are outside waiting to break battle against them" said Abel as Yun chuckled.

"I can't believe I almost burned your office down, Ken." said Ryu. "Don't worry, Ryu" said Ken. "I let my son cook and yeah he made mistakes but at least he learned from it" Ken added. 'Besides, said he liked your steaks" said Ken. "He did" said Ryu. "Yeah, after he went to find his stapler again" said Ken. "Ryu-san" said Sakura as the camera zoomed on her. "Your cooking was soooooo good" she said with a smile. "May I have another" Sakura asked. "Another round coming up" said Ryu.

"Juri" said Dudley. "Yes." said Juri. "That Adon fellow needs help with his computer, keeps going off" said Dudley. "On my way" said Juri.

Juri being interviewed

"I love helping my Adon and helping myself to him"

"You're here" said Adon. "I don't know why my computer keeps going off, I have it on now but-" before Adon could finish, Juri shut the computer and stared into his eyes as the camera zoomed on her. The camera zoomed on Adon's reaction as he stared at Juri. "So it was you" said Adon. 'Relax" said Juri. "I'll fix it for you" Juri added. "But don't tell anyone, not even Dudley, that I did this" she added as she smiled at Adon. "Where's Cody and Guy" said Adon. "They're outside breakdancing" said Juri. "Besides, you shouldn't have to worry about that, I did tell you that we're moving in together" Juri added as she smiled at Adon. "Yeah" said Adon. "All finished" said Juri as she kissed Adon on the cheek.

"So, you're not mad at me because I kissed Ryu the other day" Chun-Li asked. "No, no I'm not" said Fei Long. "I'm cool with it" Fei Long added. "Besides, Ryu and I were in the past and things didn't work out…" said Chun-Li. "It's all good then" said Fei Long. "I got tickets to go see some basketball on Friday, you wanna come" said Fei Long. "Sure" said Chun-Li.

"Where they at" said Cody. "I don't see them anywhere" said Guy. "Maybe they stood us up" said Cody. "Or maybe…" said Guy "They just suck" Guy added. The camera zoomed upwards to see Yang, Yun, Abel, Ibuki, and Makoto snickering. "Bombs away" said Makoto as Yang and Yun dropped water balloons on Cody and Guy. "You guys fell for the old false-breakdancing-competition trick" said Yang. "We're sooo going to get them" said Guy. "You got that right" said Cody.


	9. Surprise Proposals

Vega being interviewed

"I've been following the little love triangle that is Chun-Li, Fei Long, and Ryu and I must say it's more completely satisfying than any other soap opera"

"You know" Fei Long began as the camera zoomed on Chun-Li. "We had a good time after watching the basketball game and I didn't know you use to play basketball yourself, too" Fei Long added. "Where are you going with this" Chun-Li asked as she turned and faced Fei Long. "I was thinking maybe we go out again" said Fei Long. "I would love too but…" Before Chun-Li could finish, the camera zoomed on Ryu as he walking towards both Fei Long and Chun-Li, who looked away from Ryu. Fei Long looked at Ryu as he passed by and turned his attention to Chun-Li, who was looking away and holding her arm. "I see" said Fei Long as he walked away from Chun-Li. "Your files are done" said Vega as peered from his cubicle.

Yang and Yun being interviewed

"Do we think Chun-Li could be seeing both Ryu and Fei Long and possibly toying with their hearts…I say yeah" said Yang. "I hear Ryu is going to show Chun-Li some of his barbecue skills" said Yun. "Could be an innuendo" said Yang.

"I've notice lately that you two have done absolutely nothing but breakdance like a bunch of spinning idiots and quite frankly, if you worked for me, I would have you both fired" said as the camera zoomed on both Cody and Guy as Cody stood up and sarcastically applauded Bison. "Why are you applauding me" Bison asked. "He does this humor people who act like they're all preachy and whatever" said Guy. "Fools, you dare mock me, the glorious M. Bison" said Bison. "I will have my revenge" Bison added. "Door" said Guy. "What" said Bison as he walked into the opening door in which Dan, Blanka, and Sakura entered the break room.

"You know, Ryu" said Ken. "I've been looking forward to my business trip to Tokyo for a while and I want you to take over for a while with Sean and show him the ropes the way I have" Ken added as the camera zoomed on Ryu. "Ken, I have something to talk about" said Ryu. "Really, another company you know went down the drain" Ken asked. "It's about Chun-Li" said Ryu. "Isn't she with Fei Long" Ken asked. "Yeah, and you knew back then me and her were seeing each other and I really didn't pay her no mind" said Ryu. "Yeah, I remember" Ken said as he nodded his head. "Well…I'm kinda serious about wanting to get back together with her" said Ryu. "That's great" said Ken. "Maybe you can give her a taste of your barbecue skills" Ken added. "Or tell her how I feel about her" said Ryu. "Nonsense" said Ken. "Once you throw down on the grill, lay her down for the thrill" Ken added. "You'll see" Ken smiled as the camera panned on Ryu with a look of surprised and being frazzled.

"Adon" said Abel. "How's living with Juri now that you're both roommates" Abel asked. "Freaking…torture" said Adon. "You guys seem like such a happy couple" said Abel. "Happy, more like borderline insane" said Adon. "I can't get a few minutes of rest without her all over me, kissing me, hugging me, and always following me whatever I do" said Adon. "Oh, snap, here she comes" said Abel. "Really" said Adon. "Naw, just wanted to humor you" said Abel as the camera zoomed on Adon. "Don't do that" said Adon. "Catch ya later" said Abel. Adon sighed as the camera zoomed on Juri sneaking up right behind him. "Who's my favorite cuddly jaguar" said Juri as she purred into Adon's ear. "GAAAHH!" said Adon. "You know how much I hate that" said Adon. "Hate what" sneered Juri as the camera zoomed on Adon. "Nothing, nothing at all" said Adon. "You're my sweet butterfly" Adon added. "That's good" said Juri as she kissed Adon. The camera zoomed on Sagat as he laughed at Adon. "Oh, Adon, that girl will be most certainly the death of you" said Sagat as he laughed away.

"What you reading" asked Makoto. "The art of success in the world of business" said . "Mr. Hakan wrote the book, even though it's all oily in stuff like that but other than that, it gives good tips on how to make it in the business world" said . "Good" said Makoto. "Also, Fei Long wants you cover for Gen's files" said Makoto. "You just missed him" said . "The old guy came through here and said his hellos and goodbyes. "Darn" said Makoto.

**On the weekend, Ryu invited Chun-Li over to his house for some barbecue.**

"Ryu, I'm so impressed that you cooked so good on the grill" said Chun-Li. "Chun-Li, there's something I want to tell you" said Ryu. "I really want to be with you, again and I really would like it if you would consider it" said Ryu. "Ryu" said Chun-Li. "I would like to be with you again and make it work but…" said Chun-Li. "But what" said Ryu. "Fei Long and I are engaged" said Chun-Li. "What" said Ryu. "I know, I didn't get around telling you but…" before Chun-Li could finish, Ryu interrupted. "Then what was us kissing in the elevator was all about" Ryu asked. "It was just the moment and I didn't want you to feel like I didn't care about you" said Chun-Li. "Don't be upset, at least you can cook at the reception" Chun-Li added. "I'll take you home" said Ryu.

Chun-Li being interviewed

"I really didn't want Ryu to feel bad about what I said but Fei Long surprised me at halftime with a pink diamond ring…but I do feel bad for Ryu"

"No hard feelings" said Chun-Li. "No hard feelings" said Ryu. Both Ryu and Chun-Li hugged while the camera zoomed on Fei-Long, Yang, Yun, and Dhalsim watching them in Fei Long's car.


End file.
